Nestable containers or trays with pivotable support arms are well known. Generally, the trays are nestable within one another when empty for efficient storage and shipping. A pair of supports or bails can be pivoted to a position over the floor of the tray so that a similar tray can be supported thereon. In this manner trays can be stacked when there are goods stored in the trays.
Some trays having supports that are movable to more than one height, so that the trays can be stacked more efficiently when they are only partially full. In some of these multi-height trays, the supports are only supported on a single thickness wall, which may not be sufficient under a stack of fully-loaded trays. This is particularly true for multi-height trays where the supporting portion of the wall is undercut or cantilevered somewhat to provide a lower supporting portion vertically aligned with the upper supporting portion.